By the Love of Moon
by Shasta627
Summary: Three snippets of Qibli's life, and how Moon has affected his thoughts, decisions, and feelings. [One-shot. Moon x Qibli]


**_A/N: So I just finished reading the_ "Darkness of Dragons" _(and yes I am aware it came out over a year ago but I'm slow okay) and I absolutely LOVED the whole Qibli-Moon dynamic, and am so happy she chose him! So, to commemorate my happiness, I wrote this short one-shot from Qibli's point of view, documenting different parts of his life with Moon. Anyway, that's all. Read and enjoy! xD_**

* * *

In all of his life, Qibli never thought he could care about someone more than Thorn and his fellow outclaws. They _were_ his life, and they were the only things that seemed to matter in his crazy, messed up world. Qibli had vowed to never leave them no matter what, believing it was his destiny to serve with them his whole life, but when Queen Thorn announced that she wanted him to attend Jade Academy, a new school the dragonets of destiny had created, Qibli agreed almost immediately. He knew being separated from the outclaws and everything else in the Sandwing Kingdom was going to be a challenge, but he also knew going to school was what his queen wanted and expected of him, so he wasn't going to let her down. And besides, school could be fun, or at least a new and interesting situation for him to experience.

 _School will be great - I'll learn tons of useful stuff to help me as an outclaw_ , he reasoned to himself as he packed his few meager belongings, throwing them together in a small weather beaten bag. He had spent most of the day coming up with reasons as to why school was beneficial to him, and trying not to dwell on the irrational nervousness that kept creeping up whenever he thought about being separated from Queen Thorn.

 _She'll be safe and well protected_ , he reminded himself, but that wasn't the whole reason as to why he was nervous. Qibli had never set foot outside the Sand Kingdom before, and had rarely met other dragons from different tribes. _What will they think of me_? kept racing through his head. _How can I impress them? Will they all think I'm weird or strange?_

He tried not to be an overly self conscious dragon, but since he'd spent most of his life seeking approval and acceptance from others, it became almost a habit for him to worry.

Though by the time he actually arrived at the school, Qibli calmed down considerably. He had quickly assessed that almost everyone else at the school was just as - if even more - nervous than him, and he found he was actually fascinated by all the different types of dragons he saw roaming the halls.

The Rainwings were certainly impressive, despite what most people thought of them, with their unique camouflage and ability to shoot venom from their fangs. The Skywings were also much larger than he had anticipated, and he gathered fairly early on that most were still in controversy over who the rightful queen was, so he knew it was best to steer clear of that subject with them. The Mudwings were one of the tribes he had met before coming to Jade Academy, but he still admired their loyalty to each other and concluded that they would be strong allies if Queen Thorn needed any, plus most of them seemed quite friendly. He found the Seawings to be fascinating as well, with their fluorescent scales and webbed talons, but the Icewings were a bit more interesting in his opinion, seeing as they were almost the complete opposite of his tribe. He was determined to break through his own Icewing clawmate's icy exterior though, despite the difficulty of completing the task.

And then there were the Nightwings.

They had been one of the tribes he'd been most curious about. He was pretty sure they no longer had powers (the whole thing was a still a bit unclear to him), but he had decided early on that they were probably the most unrustworthy dragons in all of Pyrrhia - until he met Moonwatcher.

At first he barely even noticed her, until she had tried to save Winter's pet scavenger in the middle of the food hall on the first day. He could immediately tell that she was shy, but that didn't stop her from acting in the face of danger and doing what she believed was right, which surprised him (although Winter wasn't all _that_ dangerous - he just looked like he was). But it wasn't just her actions that caught Qibli's attention - it was the complexity of her personality, plus the way she had looked at him, as though she could understand the _real_ him, not just the dragon he wanted others to think he was. It was almost unnerving, but refreshing at the same time. She was still shy, but whenever they spoke he could instantly tell that there was something special about her - something unique about the way she regarded other dragons, or how she never seemed surprised by what they said.

There was also the undeniable fact that Moon was prettier than most dragon's he'd met, with her dark, shiny black scales, offset by the gleaming silver teardrop scales by her eyes. Her appearance was different from the other Nightwings', but that's what made her stand out in Qibli's mind, and only added to the desire he had to get to know her better.

 _I wonder what she thinks about me_ , he often wondered, and then wondered why it even mattered so much to him. He tried to convince himself that she was just another boring, unexceptional dragon, but the more Qibli thought about her the harder it was to believe she was ordinary. There was something almost mysterious about her, yet she was still so kind and caring. She plagued his thoughts both day and night, and Qibli began to think he was becoming borderline obsessed when he suddenly discovered her secret.

It turns out she was literally in his mind all the time, too.

At first he'd been skeptical, yet apprehensive. _A mind reading dragon?!_ he thought with alarm, and his mind immediately went to everything he wanted to hide from others: all of the secrets Queen Thorn had entrusted him with, his psychotic family, all the dark and horrible thoughts he'd had, his growing infatuation with Moon...

And then he ran, terrified of what she would think of him.

 _She must think I'm an awful dragon_ , he thought with shame once back in the safety of his sleeping quarters, and then buried his head under his talons in embarrassment. _Does she know that I like her? What has she heard?_

After he was able to calm down a bit and get a hold of his emotions, he was able to look at this new world shattering revelation from Moon's point of view. He knew she couldn't control it, so how was it really her fault? What would he have done had it been him with the secret mind reading powers? Probably nothing too differently, he eventually reasoned. He couldn't fault her for the powers she'd never asked for, and so he ultimately decided that he would still stand by her side and be her friend, even if it cost him his privacy and pride.

And just seeing the happy, relieved look that spread across her face when he came back to her was enough reassurance to him that he'd made the right decision. It was going to be hard at times, but Qibli was up for the challenge, and as both of them sat in the main hall of Jade Academy, trying to discern who Icicle's attacker was, he decided right then and there that he was willing to do whatever it took to make Moon happy.

* * *

Three weeks. It had only been three weeks since he'd left the Sandwing Kingdom and gone to school, and yet here he was - back in the Sandwing Kingdom again.

Only this part of the Kingdom wasn't like anything he was used to. The town of Possibility was a large, bustling area with several different dragons roaming the streets, and the whole town gave off a vibe that seemed to perfectly match it's name: possibility. It was as though anything was feasible there, and under different circumstances Qibli would've loved to explore it and meet all the different dragons and hear their stories, but now was not the time for sightseeing.

Qibli sighed as he glanced back at the healers tent, knowing that the Mudwings were doing all they could to heal Kinkajou. Everything had just happened _so fast._ First they were trying to stop Icicle, and then they started hunting Queen Scarlet, and then they'd found Hailstorm, but then Kinkajou had gotten attacked by the mysterious Nightwing, and then Winter had flown off to the Icewing Kingdom without a backwards glance...

Qibli sighed again and looked down at the marks his claws had absent-mindedly drawn in the sand. Only three weeks, yet it felt like months.

The soft sound of talons padding through the sand reached his ears, and suddenly Moon appeared beside him. "What are you up to?" she asked, gently brushing her wing against his.

If there was any upside to his situation and all that had happened recently, it was the fact that Moon had been beside him the whole time. And now that he had Skyfire, he no longer had to worry about guarding his thoughts either, which left him free to enjoy her presence without apprehension.

"Just exercising my artistic talents," he responded, gesturing at the patterns on the ground below his talons.

Moon bent down to look and nodded, feigning interest. "Impressive," she complimented a moment later.

Qibli snorted and shot her a smile. "Your flattery's just too much," he said with a wink, but then glanced behind them to the tent where Moon had just been. "And how is Kinkajou?"

Moon stared at her talons, her mouth set into a frown. "Still asleep, but still healing, according to the doctors. I just hope she gets well soon - it's not the same without her."

"I know," Qibli agreed quietly, and reached out to carefully intertwine his tail with hers. Moon gave him a grateful smile in return, and Qibli was sure his heart skipped a few beats. He noticed Moon seemed more comfortable and affectionate when they were together, and it took everything in Qibli's power to not overanalyze her actions. She was probably just happy to have friends, and was simply being her sweet, friendly self - nothing more.

But he still dared to hope.

"Well, what should we do while we wait?" Moon asked a moment later, turning her eyes to the dusty city around them.

Qibli could tell she was trying to distract herself from all the burdens and worries she was no doubt experiencing - Kinkajou, Winter, the prophecy - and he felt just as burdened as she probably did. A sudden idea came to him, and he smiled. _Maybe we can go sightseeing after all_ , he thought with excitement.

"Well, since neither of us have ever been bere before, how about we go explore the town?" Qibli suggested, and felt his heart leap at her eager nod. He'd always wanted to explore Possibility, and now he got to do it with Moon by his side.

For the next few days, the two of them soared around the city and kept busy with all there was to do and see. They saw Icewing traders, talked to Sandwing performers, met a Skywing artist, and amused themselves by watching several Mudwing dragonets play games in the street. Every single dragon they saw or talked to had a different profession or story, and the only thing they had in common was that they all seemed happy and satisfied living in Possibility. It gave Qibli hope that soon more towns could be like this, where all the dragons lived in unity and didn't have to fear gangs like in the Scorpion Den.

Once the sun began to set on their third day of exploring, Moon and Qibli flew up to the roof of the small building they had been staying in, directly across from the healer tent Kinkajou was still sleeping in.

They landed in silence and looked up at the sky, which was now a canvas of several shades of pink and purple. Qibli sneaked a glance at Moon and saw that she was smiling contentedly at the scene, but then the smile slowly slipped off of her face into a troubled frown. Qibli felt himself frown as well.

"You alright?" he asked, noting the surprised look on her face as she turned to meet his eyes. She probably didn't think he'd notice her slight shift in behavior.

"No, I'm fine, I just..." she twirled a talon in the air as she thought for a moment, and then ultimately sighed in resignation. "I just feel guilty," she admitted quietly. "For having fun and enjoying myself while Kinkajou's still hurt, and Winter's still gone, and the whole Jade Mountain prophecy is still looming in the future..."

Qibli reached out a placed his talons over hers. "Moon, trust me; if there was anything we could be doing to help them, we'd be doing it. But all that Kinkajou and Winter and the future need from us right now it to wait, and be patient." Moon nodded at his words but didn't look entirely convinced, so he continued on. "Please don't think that somehow this is all your fault, Moon. Everything might seem as though it's about to fall apart soon, but it won't - because you're here. You really are extraordinary Moon, and I have complete confidence that you can help stop the Jade Mountain prophecy and help hundreds of dragons in the future. Don't beat yourself up for having fun - you deserve it, and so much more."

Qibli hadn't meant to make his words sound so sappy, but soon he didn't care because even in the fading sunlight, he could still see the expressions of wonder and gratefulness overcoming her face.

And then suddenly she leaned forward and her wings were wrapped around him, her head pressed into his neck, but before he could even register the fact that she was hugging him, she pulled away.

"You're pretty extraordinary too, y'know," she told him softly, almost shyly, and Qibli's heart and mind both went into overdrive. He couldn't think of anything clever or funny or sweet to say, so he just smiled, and watched her smile back.

All too soon the moment seemed to end, and Moon suggested they check on Kinkajou before heading off to bed. He agreed, although with internal reluctance.

Later that evening, he could hear Moon's soft breathing from across the room and tried valiantly not to watch her small, dark form as she slept. He still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him (that would be determined if Winter ever came back), but as for him, he knew for certain that he cared for her a lot - loved her, even. If anyone would've told him just last month that he would care for a Nightwing more than almost anyone else in the Sandwing Kingdom, he would've thought they had sand in their brain. Just the fact that he would care for a Nightwing so much was laughable back then. But now here he was, and he couldn't believe how much he'd fallen for Moon. She was just so unique in her own way, and even before he found out she had amazing mind reading and prophetic powers, he thought she was kind, smart, and special.

Qibli shifted atop the sandy floor, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, and finally sighed in defeat. Even if she didn't return his feelings, he was determined to be the best dragon he could for her, whether that was just being a friend or more. He couldn't help from hoping though, that there was still a chance she loved him back...

With that thought, Qibli was finally able to fall asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Years later..._

The sky above Sanctuary was a clear blue, with the sun hanging high overhead and shinning down on the bustling town. Every year the city grew as new dragons visited and found fresh starts and exciting opportunities. Sanctuary was nearly as large as Possibility now with many of the same benefits, expect Possibility didn't have a whole quarter sectioned off and dedicated to the care and observation of Scavengers, like the newer town did.

Qibli thought it was a clever idea, having Scavengers nearby to study and befriend, and had to hand it to Winter for organizing the whole exhibit - and the whole town, for that matter. Winter had definitely grown and changed from the brooding, fallen Prince he had been six years ago when they first met. He was still quite sarcastic, in Qibli's opinion, but had grown to be more caring and open-minded too. Maybe it was because he'd finally found a way to pursue his passion, or maybe it had to do with meeting a certain Sandwing-Icewing hybrid named Glimmer. Qibli finally decided it was a combination of both.

As he flew over the buildings scattered throughout the town, he managed to spot a small group of dragonets wandering through the streets, led by none other than Sunny. Qibli smiled as he watched them look around the town with wonder alight in their eyes, and remembered back to when Sunny first began taking groups of students from Jade Academy on field trips to Sanctuary, mainly to study the Scavengers, but also to explore the town. He still couldn't believe how long ago it was that he and his friends had attended the school and caused mischief. Those few years at the academy had been some of the best in his life, not only because he had gotten to go on several exciting and life threatening adventures, but also because it was there that he'd met Moon.

Moon, the quiet, shy, Nightwing he'd befriended on the first day of school. Moon, the dragon who accompanied him on all of their adventures. Moon, the dragon he had completely fallen head over talons in love with. Moon, the dragon who had agreed to marry him a year ago. Moon, his now mate.

 _My mate_. Just thinking the words made Qibli smile. Some days he could still barely believe it was true. He was afraid that he'd wake up one day in the Scorpion Den with his family and realize he had dreamt the whole thing, but then he'd look over at Moon, and know without a doubt that she was as real as ever.

With his thoughts consumed by Moon, Qibli neared the small fruit stand he was heading to and greeted the friendly Skywing, Canyon, who owned it.

"Good afternoon, Qibli," the older dragon greeted. "You're in time - I just got a new shipment in from the rainforest." He gestured at the large selection of brightly coloured fruits before him.

Qibli smiled and nodded his head in greeting. "That's perfect," he responded, picking up a few mangoes and a small bunch of bananas. "Moon's been talking about fresh fruit for _days_ , so I thought I'd surprise her with some on my way home."

"That's awfully nice of you," Canyon said, his eyes twinkling as he regarded Qibli, who was still contemplating the fruit choices. "Sometimes you and Moon really remind me of my mate and I when we were younger. We'd always try to surprise each other with little presents every now and then." He got a faraway look in his eyes, and Qibli knew he must be reminiscing about the years before his mate passed away. He stayed silent and let the dragon become lost in his memories.

A few moments later Canyon shook his head as though to clear it and turned to smile at Qibli again. "So, when are the eggs due?"

Qibli couldn't help the large, genuine smile that split his face at the mention of his and Moon's three eggs. "Hopefully next week," he responded, feeling a tingle of nervousness and excitement course through him. He could picture them all clearly in his mind - one bright yellow, one dark black, and the other a dull yellow flecked with dark spots all along the shell. Moon was probably watching over them, as she always did, but if everything went according to schedule, next week this time he and Moon would be the proud parents of three baby dragonets.

"Best of luck to you, then," Canyon said as Qibli handed over the money for the fruit. "Triplets can be a handful."

"Thank you," Qibli answered, and then gave a crooked smile to the Skywing. "But Moon and I have faced Darkstalker and dragons from other continents, so how hard could children be?"

"Famous last words," Canyon chuckled. "Keep me updated next time you stop through," he called as Qibli waved a wing goodbye and flew up into the sky.

It didn't take long for him to return to his and Moon's cave on the outskirts of Sanctuary. The town was right on the border of the Sandwing and Skywing Kindgdom's, yet also barely a day away from the Icewing Kingdom. Qibli couldn't think of a more perfect spot to live - it was close to Queen Thorn's palace so Qibli could still fly there everyday to train new outclaws, and it was even closer to Sanctuary, where Moon worked every day in the library she had created and ran herself. Of course, Qibli knew Moon still greatly missed the rainforest where she grew up, so he tried to bring her fruit every so often to remind her of her old home, and they visited as often as they could too, always happy to visit old friends like Kinkajou, Glory, and Moon's mother.

They hadn't been to the rainforest in quite a while though, due to the fact that neither of them wanted to leave their eggs alone at home. Moon hadn't even been to her library in a month, but Qibli didn't blame her. He'd stay home with their eggs if he could, too.

Once their cave was in sight, Qibli flew down and landed softly on the sandy ground. He walked inside and rapped his claws against the stone walls in greeting.

"I'm home," he called out in a cheerful voice, setting the bag of fruit down and immediately spotting Moon by the nest of eggs in the middle of the room.

"Qibli!" She cried excitedly, and nearly knocked him backwards as she tackled him with a hug, nuzzling her head against his neck.

Qibli grinned, his heart bursting with happiness. He would never get tired of her affectionate greetings. He wrapped his own wings around her in return and rested his chin atop her head.

"Qibli, I could hear them!" She exclaimed a moment later when she drew away.

Qibli's eye's grew wide. "Wait - you actually heard them? Is that even possible? They're still about a week away from hatching!" He followed her over to the eggs again.

"I'm sure it was them - it was faint, and I couldn't hear any words, just...emotions, if that makes sense," Moon admitted. "But I'm almost absolutely certain that one's a girl." She pointed at the yellow and black speckled egg.

"Really? You're sure?" Qibli felt his heartbeat quicken in excitement. A daughter. _His_ daughter. "What should we name her?"

Moon paused a moment before saying, "I was thinking Mirage."

Qibli looked up at her and considered the name. "Mirage," he said aloud, and then smiled. "I love it." He looked at the other two yellow and black eggs and asked, "Do you know what they are, too?"

Moon bent down to put her head next to them. "They're harder to tell...there's not much in their heads yet."

"Are you calling our dragonets brainless?" Qibli teased, coming to sit by her and twine their tails together.

Moon snorted. "If they are they get it from you, not me."

"Such harsh words," Qibli responded, feigning offense. They sat silently for a moment before Qibli said, "I still really like the names Dune and Midnight, if yellow happens to be a boy and black a girl."

Moon nodded in agreement. "I like them too, but be prepared for our backup names in case it's just the opposite."

"You mean Camela and _F_ _iercefriend_?" Qibli asked with a smirk.

Moon glowered at him. "I love Kinkajou, but I will never name any dragonet of mine Fiercefriend, no matter how much she insists. It just sounds so...so..."

"Unfortunate?" Qibli finished.

"I was going to say tasteless, but unfortunate works too," Moon said, giving him a sly smile. She rested her head against his shoulder as they sat contentedly, staring at their eggs and imagining how in a weeks time, there would be three little dragonets romping around instead.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Qibli said, breaking the silence. "I brought you fruit from Sanctuary today. It's in the basket I set down by the door."

Moon turned to give him an endearing look. "Thank you," she whispered quietly, the silver scales by her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Anything for you, my love," he whispered back as he put his wings around her again.

Sometimes Qibli thought about the future and how much things would change if he'd made different choices or decisions. What would've happened if he'd never gone with Thorn that one day and stayed with his mother? Or if he'd never attended Jade Academy all those years ago? Or if he'd accepted Darkstalker's gift and became an animus? The 'what if's' kept going on and on seeing as the future had so many paths and so many outcomes. But as he sat there with Moon and his three little dragonet eggs, he couldn't imagine anywhere else in the world that he wanted to be, and was thankful that for once in his life, fate seemed to be in his favor.


End file.
